psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Juggies
Juggies are the viewers/fans of Jesse Ridgway. The most viewed Youtube video of McJuggerNuggets from the viewers is Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games. Biography The Juggies started getting into Jesse Ridgway's Youtube videos in 2014, then through 2016 and 2017 he became the most sucuessful Youtuber out on the internet. One Million Subscribers Psycho Dad Reacts to One MillionPsycho Dad Reacts to One Million Juggies Juggies is probably the most important Juggies unite video to the McJuggerNuggets Youtube channel of all time. Two Million Subscribers McJuggerNuggets started getting more evolved into Youtube with his subscribers and followers on his social media and YouTube. Three Million Subscribers Psycho Kid Flees CountryPsycho Kid Flees Country is where the Psycho Series ended at 3 million subscribers. The 2017 Series Jesse started making a new series called the mirror series. The Juggies would hate the new series sometimes, but also give great feedback on it and the action it puts out. Vidcon 2017 The Juggies met Jesse Ridgway at Vidcon and filmed a skit for the 2017 series with him. Personality The Juggies have a postive reaction to McJuggerNuggets in real-life while he's at Vidcon most of the time. The Juggies look up to him and his Psycho Series mostly. McJuggerNuggets' viewers sometimes hate on his videos only when he takes things too far and acts spoiled to people or not giving a crap about anything in his Psycho Series videos or also being spoiled to his friends and family. Jesse started losing alot of subscribers by the time Psycho Kid Kills Father came out, but after McJuggerNuggets revealed the Psycho Series was all a make-believe in Psycho Kid Flees Country the subscribers went back to 3 million jugs. Trivia *Psycho Kid Submerges Motorcycle is probably by far the most hated video on the McJuggerNuggets Youtube channel, but therebefore it was revealed in Psycho Kid Flees Country that the whole series in the Psycho Series was fake including this video. *Psycho Dad Watches McJuggerNuggets is also another extreme negeative video on McJuggerNuggets because of him putting Corn under the bus by telling Psycho Dad that he's the one responsible for the videos of him. *Psycho Kid Kills Father was also another extreme hated video on Jesse's Youtube channel for some reason. Possibly Jesse killing his father and committing a fatal crime on his own father turning the Juggies to hating Jesse for that. *Psycho Dad Incinerates Fan Mail was also hated alot too but didn't beat the likes, the dislike ratio was probably because the fans thought their work was being burned in ashes. *WHY? *PSYCHO UPDATE* is most hated Psycho Update onto the McJuggerNuggets Youtube channel by the viewers of his, due'd to them not accepting his apology for submerging the Motorcycle and forcing his friends into doing it without any sort of reason. References Category:YouTubers Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Females Category:The Devil Inside Characters Category:Psycho Series Characters Category:THE SPIRIT OF URSULA! Characters Category:HOLLYWOOD HYPE/DOCUMENTARY Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters with YouTube Channels Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Unseen Characters